


Leaving her Mark

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Second War with Voldemort, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-15
Updated: 2008-06-15
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron Weasley's a Keeper; Lavender Brown plans to do just that: keep him.





	Leaving her Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> Thank you westwardlee for the beta. All remaining mistakes are my own. Originally written for the Midnight Meetings Challenge in the spewchallenges community on Live Journal, where it tied for first place.
> 
>  

  
Author's notes:

Both characters are underage, as the setting is Hogwarts, during their sixth year.

* * *

_Leaving her Mark_

 

~~♥ ♥ ♥~~

 

_"No love, no friendship, can cross the path of our destiny without leaving some mark on it forever"_ -Francois Mocuriac

 

~~♥ ♥ ♥~~

 

Lavender Brown was grateful for the light of the full moon. It meant she wouldn't have to light her wand and risk being seen sneaking out of school. She had no difficulties following the well-worn path down to the lake until the clouds shifted, blocking the moonlight. She continued her journey at a considerably slower pace in the almost complete darkness until she stepped on a sharp stone. "Ow," she whinged and grabbed her foot. "Stupid stone." 

 

She heard footsteps quickly approaching from behind and whirled around, wand extended. "Show yourself."

 

"Oi, it's me."

 

"Ron?" 

 

"Were you expecting someone else?" he asked, moving her hand so that her wand was no longer pointing at him. 

 

"Um, sorry." She sat down and rubbed at her foot.

 

"Don't worry about it. I didn't mean to scare you, but it sounded like you hurt yourself. Are you okay?"

 

"I stepped on a stone, and it was bloody well a sharp one. It's too dark for me to see if I'm bleeding, and we're still too close to the school to light my wand and look."  

 

Ron turned around and presented her with his back. "Climb on," he said.

 

"Huh? What are you going on about?"

 

"Climb on my back and I'll carry you the rest of the way."

 

"Oh. Are you sure?"

 

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't, would I? Hurry and climb on before Filch comes along and we both get detention for a fortnight, love."

 

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and as he stood his hands grasped her thighs and pulled her legs around his waist. Ron continued towards the lake, as Lavender rested her chin on his shoulder and nuzzled his neck, noticing that whenever she did his breathing seemed a bit more laboured. 

 

He sat her down next to a tree by the lake where the foliage was so dense they could be reasonably certain no one from the school would see them. 

 

" _Lumos_ ," he whispered, and took her foot into his hand. "It's bleeding quite a bit," he said. "I know a spell, and I could-- I've watched Mum do it about a zillion times between the seven of us. Do you want me to patch you up? I mean, I could take you to the infirmary, if you'd rather I didn't--"

 

"I trust you," she said.

 

The corners of his mouth turned up and it was difficult to tell by the dim light of his wand, but he seemed pleased by her faith in his abilities. He rubbed the tip of his wand across her foot, as he mouthed the words to a healing spell and her foot instantly stopped hurting.

 

"You're a handy bloke to have around, Ron Weasley. It doesn't hurt at all anymore."

 

"Good," he said, pulling her to her feet, "because you owe me a swim."

 

She spun away from him and teasingly pulled off her school robes revealing a light pink two-piece swimsuit beneath it. She had chosen it because she knew it showed the fullness of her breasts and accentuated her curves. Ron's eyes went wide and he reached for her, but she giggled and ran for the water. "You'll have to catch me."

 

He stripped down to swimming shorts and dove into the cold water of the lake. She looked around expecting to see his head break the glassy-smooth surface of the water. Instead, she felt firm hands grab her legs and drag her down beneath the water. For a moment, she panicked at the knowledge that the lake was home to magical creatures, some of them less than friendly. She began to struggle against him, and only calmed when they both came up spitting water. 

 

"Oi, you!" She splashed him, but found it difficult to remain angry when he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in for a gentle kiss. 

 

Her hands rested on his freckled shoulders, and she closed her eyes when his lips touched hers lightly. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she licked his lips, urging him to open them and allow her access. He did so and her tongue, eager to taste him, slipped inside his mouth, and her hands brushed the wet hair back from his face. 

 

When they broke apart, his lips latched onto her neck, and he kissed his way up to her ear and whispered, "I've waited all day for this."

 

She had wanted Ron Weasley for so long. She wanted to make him hers. Lavender Brown was smarter than most gave her credit for, and she was well aware she wasn't the only one who wanted this man for her own. The time for drastic measures was now, and if things went as planned tonight, she would drive any lingering thoughts of Hermione Granger as anything more than a friend from Ron's mind. She wriggled from his grasp and swam away from him until she was out of the shadows of the trees. The light of the full moon cast a beautiful glow on the water's smooth surface. The silver light accentuated the paleness of her skin as well, and she reached behind her, loosened the tie at her neck, and allowed her breasts to fall free. 

 

"Blimey!" His word was a soft whisper followed by a loud intake of breath. 

 

She crooked her finger to indicate he should join her, and he was beside her in a moment. He seemed captivated by the sight before him, but also unsure as to what he was permitted to do. "Touch me," she whispered.

 

"Huh?" he stammered.

 

She smiled at his awed expression, and reached for his hands, placing his palms over her nipples and pressing into his touch as she arched her back and whimpered. He looked stunned, as though he didn't know what he should do next. She pressed each of her hands atop his and urged him to squeeze the soft mounds of flesh offered to him. 

 

Need quickly replaced his awe, and he eagerly squeezed and caressed her exposed breasts. She used his shoulders for leverage to raise herself above the water, as she guided one of her nipples to his lips. He lavished each of the sensitive tips with his undivided attention, until she was writhing with her own need and begging him for more. 

 

"Merlin, your tits are amazing!"

 

Lavender was surprised by the contrite look on his face. "Is something wrong?" she asked, tilting his chin so that he was forced to meet her eyes.

 

"I didn't mean that the way it came out. It was supposed to be a compliment. I don't want you to think I was being disrespectful to you or—Bugger it all. My mouth always gets me into trouble."

 

She cupped his face with her hands and kissed him breathless. 

 

"What was that for?" he asked.

 

"Because you're you," she responded.

 

"That gets me a lot of things," he acknowledged, "but kissed isn't usually one of 'em."

 

"You may find this surprising, Ron, but not everyone feels the need to improve or change you. I like you just the way you are, and I like you an awful lot."

 

She wrapped her arms around his neck, as her lips claimed the sensitive skin behind his ear. "I have more amazing things to show you, Ron. Let's get out of the water."

 

She took his hand and led him toward the bank, back beneath the cover of the trees. When she was sure no one could see them, she shoved his back against a tree, and devoured his mouth with her own. "I want you," she whispered against his lips.

 

"I want you too."

 

She kissed a trail down his chest, licking his nipples into hard points as he groaned. Her fingers drifted down the hard contours of his stomach as she settled on her knees before him and tugged the wet shorts down his legs. 

 

"Lavender, are you sure you— oh yes!" The pitch of Ron's voice was unnaturally high, and his hand tangled in her wet hair as she wrapped her fingers around his prick. 

 

She pursed her lips around the head of his hard cock and started to slowly suck it into her mouth. He pushed his hips forward unexpectedly causing her to choke and cough when he made contact with the back of her throat. 

 

"Oh fuck! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to--" He pulled her up from her knees and against his chest as she coughed a bit more. He spoke softly, even though no one else was around. "I've never—um, this is new to me. Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

 

"I'll be fine."

 

"Come with me?" Ron asked questioningly. He held out his hand, and she placed her own inside it without hesitation.

 

"I told you before, I trust you."

 

He grasped her hand and led her to where they had discarded their clothes and wands. He picked up his Chudley Cannons t-shirt and transfigured it into a garish orange blanket, spreading it on the lush grass and tugging her down onto it. She lay back, clad only in the bottom part of the scant swimsuit. 

 

Lavender followed the path of his gaze. He didn't seem able to take his eyes from her nipples, and when she rolled each between a thumb and finger, Ron closed his eyes and groaned from deep within his chest. 

 

"Why'd you close your eyes? Don't you like what you see?" she asked. 

 

He swallowed hard and opened his mouth as if to speak, but closed it again and nodded. 

 

She sat up and pressed her lips to his Adam's apple, sucking the soft skin at the base of his throat. "Tell me you want me, Ron," she whispered, as she sucked what would no doubt be a large purple mark on his throat later. She wanted Hermione Granger to have no doubt to whom he belonged; there would be no question as to where he had been tonight or what they had been doing if she could help it.

 

The pads of Ron's thumbs brushed lightly over her nipples, and goose bumps rose on her skin. She wrapped her hand around his shaft and began to stroke him. 

 

"I want to feel you inside me," she whispered.

 

"Merlin," he responded.

 

She captured his lips and slipped her tongue inside his warm mouth, as his hands explored her body, tentatively at first, but with emerging confidence as she moaned her approval at the way in which he touched her. He pinched her nipples into hard points, and slid his hand down her stomach before reaching for the ties that held her swimsuit bottom in place. 

 

He pulled the tie at her hip loose and paused, as if waiting for her to protest. When she nodded her assent, he pulled the tie completely free, and moved to her other hip and repeated the action. He pulled the scrap of cloth away, baring her body to him for the first time. The moon peeked through the clouds, as the wind blew the tree branches apart in such a way that it cast both of their wet bodies in its lovely silver light.

 

"Beautiful," Ron gasped, and she felt the moisture between her legs increase at his words. His eyes seemed to be drinking in every detail of her body. "So pretty."

 

She took his hand and placed it on the light-coloured curls that hid the folds of her sex from his eyes. "Touch me," she pleaded, as she began to rub her clit. He brushed her hand away and mimicked her motions.

 

"Fuck!" he gasped, pressing his index finger to her opening and beginning to push. "So wet," he moaned. "Feels like silk."

 

"Lay down," she said. He lay atop her, and she kissed his mouth softly. "On your back," she whispered.

 

"But don't you want to—I thought we were going to—"

 

She smiled at the disappointment evident on his handsome face. He really was quite adorable sometimes. She stroked her finger down his cheek. "I promise you'll like it, sweetheart. Now do what I asked, 'kay?" Ron did so, but he didn't look happy about it. To give credit where it was due, he attempted to hide just how unhappy he was, and she smiled at his half-hearted attempt at a grin.

 

"You look disappointed," she said, as she straddled his hips.

 

"Well, I guess I sort of thought— OH!" He arched his back as she sank down onto him, engulfing his entire length, impressive though it was, within in the wet heat of her body.

 

"Still disappointed?" she teased, tweaking his nipple.

 

"Bloody brilliant, that is. Nothing could be better."

 

She placed her palms on his chest for leverage, her face close to his. "Kiss me."

 

He tilted his head up and placed a light kiss on her lips and one on the end of her nose that made her giggle. She swiveled her hips up and down in a rocking rhythm as he filled her.

 

"I stand corrected," he choked out. "Better. Definitely better." He thrust his hips in time with hers, pulling her down to him and kissing her passionately, as he rolled her to her back and drove into her with wild abandon. She worked her hand between their joined bodies to rub her clit, and she felt him tremble and shake with the force of his last two thrusts, as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over him. 

 

She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, refusing to let him pull out of her, needing to feel his presence, as she continued to push herself towards her building orgasm. "So close," she moaned, when he started to pull away. "Need to feel you. Don't go."

 

He grew still stroking her hair and face with his fingertips, as he whispered soft words in her ear. "I want you to come apart for me. I want to watch _my_ girl come for me."

 

He had called her his girl, and she pinned so much hope on those two little words: _my girl_. She came, her muscles tightening around him in orgasm, as she shuddered. She snuggled into the warmth of his body and rested her head on his chest exhausted.  

 

His heartbeat lulled her to sleep as he held her close, stroking his hand up and down her back, and placing soft kisses on her forehead and face. She felt him lace their fingers, and it was her last memory before feeling him gently shake her shoulder. 

 

"Lavender! Wake up."

 

"Hm?" she asked, yawning, but not opening her eyes. 

 

He kissed her forehead and continued to shake her shoulder. "Come on, love. It's going to storm." 

 

She sat up and stretched, taking her clothes from his hands and beginning to dress as lightning lit up the sky and thunder rumbled off in the distance. 

 

When they were both dressed, Ron retrieved their wands and they started back towards the school. They had only walked a few steps when he reached for her, and they walked the rest of the way back hand-in-hand. Ron was careful to make sure they stayed in the shadows to avoid being caught out past curfew, and once they had to duck into an empty classroom so Mrs. Norris would not see them. They had no sooner entered Gryffindor Tower than they heard the rain begin.  

 

"I love thunderstorms," Lavender said.

 

The common room was empty, and the fire in the fireplace had long since burned out. Ron was still holding her hand and pulled her over to the stairs that led to the boys' dormitories. 

 

"I like them too. You want to watch it with me?" he asked. 

 

"I'm not sure what you're—how?"

 

"My bed—"

 

She raised an eyebrow at him.

 

He ignored the look and continued on "My bed happens to be surrounded by draperies, and it is pushed up against a wall where there is a large window. The lightning is still far enough off that we have time to both grab quick showers, put on pyjamas and meet back down here in the common room."

 

"And what, might I ask, does that have to do with your bed?"

 

"By the time we're dressed and all, the storm should be pretty close, yeah?"

 

"Yes."

 

"So come up to my dorm and stay with me tonight. We can watch it together."

 

"Ron, if we get caught—"

 

"We won't. I'll cast a silencing spell, which I'm right smart at," he bragged, "sneak you in, and pull the draperies. No one need ever be the wiser."

 

"But—"

 

"We're wasting time, love. Go shower and, if you want to spend the night with me, meet me back down here. If you don't, that's fine too. Your choice."

 

"Will you be upset if I don't?"

 

He pressed his lips to her forehead. "No, admittedly a bit disappointed, but not upset. Now, go and shower before the storm gets any closer."  

 

Her shower, she thought, must have been one of the shortest in history. She had dressed in whatever she could pull from her dorm room without the benefit of light, but what little the flashes of lightning provided. She was too afraid of waking someone to risk lighting her wand. She was a bit embarrassed when she discovered she had grabbed a pyjama top and bottom that in no way matched, but thankful to have at least grabbed one of each. When she entered the common room he was already there and certainly didn't seem to mind her mismatched sleep set, if his wide smile was any indication. 

 

He held out a hand and she walked forward and took it. She followed his lead up the stairs to the boys' dormitories, stopping outside the one that said 'sixth years' on the door. Ron put a finger to his lips and stuck his head in the door. He turned back to her and winked to indicate all was clear, and led her through the dorm, past several four-posters, to one of the two at the far end of the room. She climbed silently inside the already turned down bed, and he followed her, making several motions with his wand. She recognised the words he said to cast the silencing and imperturbable charms. 

 

The draperies were drawn around his bed tightly when he reached for the duvet and drew it up around her waist. He spooned his body against hers facing the wall just as she was, and nuzzled his nose against her neck.  

 

"Mm, you smell good. Are you ready?"

 

"Ready for what?" 

 

"Close your eyes."

 

She was skeptical, but did as he asked feeling him press his body against her back as he leaned over her. 

 

He settled back beside her, tucked her hair behind her ear and whispered, "Okay, open them." 

 

She opened her eyes and her breath caught. The view was spectacular. They were so high up, she could see over the whole school. Lightning lit up the sky making the view all the more glorious. 

 

"What kind of view do you have over in the girls' dorm?" he asked.

 

"Parvati has the bed near the window, but that's because she was the last one to choose a bed. The view is more than a little disturbing. I mean, it overlooks the Forbidden Forest and sometimes the centaurs—well, during mating the—Oh, let's not talk about it."

 

Ron shuddered against her back, "Enough said. Ew!"

 

"Ron, this view is amazing," she said, turning her head a bit to look at him lying behind her. 

 

"Yes, the view is especially amazing tonight," he said, as he wrapped his arm around her waist and propped himself up on an elbow. 

 

She smiled. Ron wasn't looking out the window; he was looking at her. 

 

The storm lasted most of the night, as did the snogging. She slipped from his bed and back into her own room just before the sun broke through the darkness. 

 

~~♥ ♥ ♥~~

 

Both Ron and Harry served a day-long detention with Professor Snape the following day. They had only been five minutes late to Defence Against the Dark Arts class, and a full day of detention seemed a bit harsh, thought Lavender. Due to the too long and undeserved detention, the first opportunity she had to see Ron the next day was in the Great Hall at dinner. He was sitting at the far end of the Gryffindor table beside Harry and, much to Lavender's displeasure, Hermione sat across from them. Ron motioned her forward when he saw her in the doorway. 

 

"Hiya," Ron said, grinning up at her. "I saved you a seat."

 

"Detention done, then?" she asked, forcing a smile at Hermione, as she shifted her chair as close to Ron as possible. She noted that Hermione's gaze was transfixed on a spot below Ron's left ear. Lavender smiled smugly when she saw the dark purple mark that she had sucked to the surface of his freckled skin the previous evening.

 

As she spooned stew into a bowl, Ron reached under the table and slipped his hand beneath her robes. She startled at his touch, sloshing stew over the table. From the glares Hermione was aiming in her direction, Lavender had little doubt that she knew exactly what was going on beneath the wooden table. She could feel Hermione's eyes boring into her. When the bushy-haired girl gathered up her books and hurriedly left the table, Lavender knew the competition was over. For the first time she could recall, she had bested Hermione Granger. 

 

And it was the sweetest kind of victory, she thought, when Ron kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "What are you smiling about?"  

 

She turned, so that her lips were pressed against his ear, "Your fingers are giving me plenty to smile about, don't you think?" His only response was to clear his throat and increase the speed of his fingers. She bit her lip to keep from moaning aloud. When she was sure she would be able to speak without any further sounds escaping her lips, she whispered in his ear again, "Besides, I've heard it might storm tonight."

 

Ron's ears turned red as he grinned and winked at her. "Have I told you how much I like thunderstorms?" he asked.

 

"I think you may have mentioned it," she said, stroking her finger down the purple mark she had left on his skin—or at least the one not covered by his school robes.

  ~~♥ Fin. ♥~~


End file.
